The Breaking of the Rules
by Imaginable
Summary: Harry is rejected. His 'friends' hate him and, unsurprisinly, so do his enemies. What happens when there's no one left to turn to? Please, read, find out. . .
1. Handbook for beginners

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
Summary: Revenge is sweet; served cold it's even better. So when someone sets out to get it, 'someone' is pleasantly surprised. Story line does exist. Just not yet.  
  
A/N: DON'T EVEN THINK IT!  
  
Chapter 1 – Handbook for beginners  
  
Do not let anyone see you.  
  
Do not let anyone hear you.  
  
Do not let anyone fall over you when awaiting results.  
  
Do not break these rules. Dire consequences will result.  
  
Do not inform the teachers unless you're starting to think about suicide. If you do your friend may commit homicide.  
  
Do not copy. Plagiarism is not flattery. It is blatant misuse.  
  
Do not work in patterns. Patterns are bad. Patterns can be worked out.  
  
Do not sing. Never sing. Singing is bad. Very bad. It never, ever works.  
  
Do not ignore attacks. Attack back with twice the force. Attack with triple the force. Attack... Just attack.  
  
Do not repeat. If you've worked on something it's in the past. The past is not the present. Think new...  
  
Do not allow breaks. Breaks can be manipulated into attacks. Attacks are bad.  
  
Do not think. Thinking takes too much time.  
  
Do not cry. Crying is not good. At all. If you cry, you die.  
  
Do not eat or drink uninspected substances. Sometimes people get it into their heads that they might be better than you. They're not. So don't let them think they are.  
  
Do not expect luck. Luck was invented by Hitler.  
  
Do not be like Hitler.  
  
Do not kill. Maim others pride.  
  
Do not think that you can do something. Know you can.  
  
Do not assume. Assuming has lead to unexpected happenings.  
  
Do not have unexpected happenings. Their unexpected, and, as such, can not be expected.  
  
Do not try to understand the workings of an enemy's mind. They work in odd ways. Expect them to try to understand the workings of your mind. Confuse them.  
  
Do not run unless you have to. You are not a coward. If you are, put the book down. We don't have time for you.  
  
Do not start too big. Big is good – and expected. Do the unexpected, but make sure that you suspect the results.  
  
Do not try to get ahead of yourself. Getting ahead of yourself means you don't know where you are. Always know where you are. It means you know where to run to.  
  
Do not be bland. Use lots of colours, colours show diversity. Diversity is good. It means you can never be pinned down. Most of the time.  
  
Do not insult people unless they are enemies. You need all the friends you can get. Friends are good.  
  
Do not insult teachers. At all. Even enemy teachers. Teachers have control. You need control. If you control teachers then you have control.  
  
Do not ignore loners. They either grow up to be intelligent loners or they grow up to be rich, famous and intelligent people. And you can be their friend.  
  
Do not be obvious. This is delicate work. Obvious means noise and trouble. Trouble generally means big trouble.  
  
Do not look innocent. The innocent are the first believed guilty.  
  
Do not stand out. Stand in. It can help if you're in a crowd.  
  
Do not operate at night. That's when everyone thinks you'll be out. The easiest deception is right before their eyes.  
  
Do not plan too much. It takes all the fun out of it and can be a long time. Do things on the spur of the moment. That way, no one can discover your plans.  
  
Do not ignore adversaries. Get rid of them. Don't even give 'em a chance.  
  
Do not spend all your time at work. There are other things out there. You just have to find them.  
  
Do not wait. Being a gentleman is completely useless. If you have an advantage; use it.  
  
Do not show sympathy. To anyone. Be ruthless. Prove yourself to be ruthless. You are not someone to be messed with.  
  
He slammed the book shut. If anyone had seen the look on his face they would have been scared. But no one saw it, so no one suspected the mornings happenings, nor for them to be his work. He crammed the small book into his pocket, looking highly evil. Oh the possibilities... 


	2. Oh the Possibilities

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Ok... You can think now.  
  
Chapter 2 – Oh the possibilities. . .  
  
"POTTER! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Harry didn't move his eyes away from the half full plate in front of him. His face remained bland and expressionless, even though inside he wished he could laugh out laud at the look on Weasley's face. He snorted and quickly spooned the rest of his breakfast into his mouth. Gulping it down he grabbed his ruck sack and quickly left the hall.  
  
As he walked down the Arithmacy corridor he ran into a laughing Hermione.  
  
"Yes?" she stopped. Dead.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he didn't even allow himself a grimace. This was his reward. Bloody hell. If it was what would he get when he failed? He hoped he never had to find out.  
  
"I do arithmacy. It makes sense I'd be here for my next class doesn't it?" he made sure his voice was neutral. Neutral was good. He remembered the book; 'confuse them'  
  
"Since when have you done arithmacy?" he paused and frowned in a very fake way.  
  
"You know, I don't see how that's any of your business, but I'll tell you anyway. Since I decided to"  
  
"That's not a proper answer"  
  
"Poor you then" he gritted his teeth and strode away, intent on the arithmacy classroom. The book again flashed in his mind 'Do not show sympathy'  
  
He left a confused Hermione in his wake. Inside he grinned, somewhat manically is a given, but it was a smile none the less.  
  
1 ~ Harry Potter 0 ~ Them  
  
Of all his classes he liked arithmacy the best. It didn't involve too much magic which was a shame, but magic, like life and pranks, was unpredictable, arithmacy was logical. It was a law that couldn't be broken or corrupted, however many spells were cast. 1 + 1 still equalled 2. In an odd sort of way it was calming and comforting.  
  
He pulled out the handbook, flicking to 'numerical ideas', and barely suppressed a snigger as he read the first entry for the category, briefly he wondered where the marauders had come up with the ideas in the book.  
  
It reminded him of an e-mail Dudley had received and ignored. Harry however, snooping, had stumbled across it and had not been able to stand for laughing for a whole hour. The contents had held rough instructions for what to do when bored in an office job. He grinned, if he could turn that into a spell and adapt it into a form that would effect the other students, and him if need be, then it would be hysterical.  
  
He looked up and put the book away as the Professor entered; content to sit back and do his work.  
  
The Professor smiled at Hermione, who was, as usual, sitting in to front row, and briefly glanced over to Harry, who was sitting in the back row, as far away as he could possibly get from her.  
  
"Now, students, homework please!" Harry groaned and dragged out his foot of parchment, dumping it on the desk with a flourish, happy that he had finished it. He looked up as the teacher stopped in front of his desk and picked up his chart.  
  
"This looks good Harry" he lowered his voice, evidently trying not to be heard "why aren't you sitting with Hermione today?" Harry blinked. Wasn't this his private life they were nosing into? He blinked again and turned to look at Hermione who was scowling at the attention he was getting.  
  
"Granger? Why would I want to sit next to her?" he had to suppress the erg to add 'I mean; she is a mudblood' he could tell however that this would not go down well. It wasn't that he carried if she was a mudblood or not, he just wanted to hurt her as much as he could. As it was his statement didn't agree with his teacher anyway. The other man frowned and muttered something under his breath before walking away, evidently deep in thought. Harry sighed and raised a rather 'rude' finger at his turned back. Only Hermione noticed and her eyes widened as if hell had frozen over.  
  
Before she could say anything however the Professor had started his lesson.  
  
Harry listened for a while, making sure he knew what was going on before planning his next prank. It wasn't big or anything, in fact, no one would even know it was a prank, but it would be embarrassing for most of the girls in Gryffindor tower anyway. He wasn't going to give any mercy to anyone, even his allies, if he could find any of course. In the up coming weeks he would put even the famous marauders to shame. In the coming weeks people would wander the corridors at their own peril. In the following weeks, Hogwarts wouldn't know what had hit it.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: I don't usually encourage slash (Yack!), but you lot should read 'faith' this story is loosely (I say loosely because I mean it) based on it. If this story is as bad as my friend keeps on saying to me (she hasn't even looked at it!) then I can promise you faith is ten times better. Very good story. Read it. By the way, people who are non-slashers to the grave don't worry. It's just implied and you can skip the ---- bits. 


	3. Library secrets of the World

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Don't worry.  
  
Chapter 3 – Library Secrets of the World  
  
It wasn't that he liked to break rules. Not really. He was an average teenager; breaking rules just seemed to come to him naturally, so what if he gave trouble a little helping hand? Would anyone really notice? Well... Yes... But not everyone was as observant as old Dumbledore...  
  
He slunk into the library heading towards a section he had discovered in his explorations. Pulling out a book labelled 'secret passages and doors' he stood back as the secret entry appeared from where the bookshelf had been. Walking along the now red adorned hallway he came to a veranda-like room that had large windows and streaming light. He smiled serenely and shifted his muggle studies homework from one of the tables, settling down and pulling the 'Marauders Map' from his pocket.  
  
He inspected it closely before finding a small dot labelled Ginny Weasley moving towards the forbidden forest (A/N: Just thought I'd add; Ginny will not necessarily be a love interest, tell me if you want her to be, if you don't she'll just be a friend) he raised an eyebrow at the fast moving black speck before returning to the rest of the map, scanning it for anything particularly interesting, it wasn't any of his business where Ginny went or didn't went.  
  
His eyes paused on his arithmacy Professor, sitting opposite professor Dumbledore, probably telling the old man everything about his arithmacy class, his every twitch and scratch. He scowled at the dot and pulling out his wand tapped it three times and whispered a soft spell.  
  
"Viore" the map seemed to zoom in on the headmasters office, enlarging the dots labelled Roberto Vector and Albus Dumbledore. The room around them came into focus and Harry could clearly make out the shape of Professor Dumbledore's pensieve among other things. He smiled softly as the volume kicked in.  
  
"...ried about him. After referring to Miss Granger as 'Granger' he finished the work I'd set him in half the time it took the rest of the class and pulled out a little book to read, I couldn't see the cover but it looked something like 'Life in the Amazons' I just don't think that he should be..." Dumbledore held up a hand and looked around the room, Harry was mildly surprised and quite a bit disconcerted when he locked eyes with the aged Headmaster.  
  
"Harry, has no one told you it is rude to eavesdrop on other peoples conversations?" Dumbledore's eyes were, however, sparkling so uncontrollably Harry felt sure he should be wearing sunglasses.  
  
"Direpel" Harry muttered the spell under his breathe before replying to the amused Headmaster and confused arithmacy professor.  
  
"No, the Dursely's never did tell me that" he paused and seemed to consider something before casting yet another spell.  
  
"Viete" He could feel even the Headmasters shock as a 3D apparition of himself appeared in the middle of the office. He waved to them. Dumbledore waved cheerily back.  
  
"That is quite some spell Harry, where did you come across it?" Harry paused, considering his answer.  
  
"Yes, I suppose so, I made it up if you must know, been checking out some books and found one I really liked the look of, a few variations and 'tada!' there is was" Dumbledore was smiling, as usual, and Roberto was looking bewildered and awed.  
  
"Well, if you don't mind Harry...?" he left the sentence hanging and Harry waved again before he vanished with a loud pop back up to the tower he had been in.  
  
When he severed the contact he looked thoughtful; there had been something odd when he had created the illusional copy of himself in the headmasters office, it had felt, well, odd. But he knew that he had to check it out; something in him screamed that if he could figure it out he would be at a great advantage to others. It was also shouting loud and clear that no one must know, not even the headmaster.  
  
He paused, thinking of the spell he had used to eavesdrop, he would have to perfect it, he was not sure how Dumbledore had known he was there exactly, but he was determined to find out and fix the problem. It Dumbledore could see him the so could Voldemort and he didn't want that to happen now did he?  
  
He paused and shook his head. Back to pranks, who cared about Voldemort? He had a childhood to make the most of.  
  
When the Gryffindor girls came down the next morning they were all adorned with blood red nails and glaring at the offending body parts venomently as well as at Hermione. McGonagall looked up at them and the question was left unsaid. It was Lavender who answered.  
  
"We were having a girls night and putting on nail polish, but we didn't read the bottle properly and thought it said removable nail polish, but it wasn't and it won't come off and it keep on cha – "she was cut of as he nails turned a fluorescent orange. Harry had to duck under the table to stop from laughing too much, he felt as if he was burning inside he was laughing so hard.  
  
His behaviour went unnoticed by all but two people in the hall, Dumbledore and Snape. Harry didn't care, tears were streaming down his face and he hurridly packed up before pushing his way out of the hall and collapsing out into corridor. He didn't notice when Draco Malfoy came out with Snape he was on the floor shaking and muttering to himself something along the lines of 'it's gonna get better' over and over.  
  
Malfoy and Snape watching him for a moment before moving back as he gathered himself together, both exchanging glances, Harry picked up his transfiguration books and a small pocket book the had the oddest name 'beetle or bug? How to tell the difference' he giggled and opened the book, pausing to grab a pen from his bag. He seemed to tick something and look rather proud of himself. The next thing that they heard was a muttered phrase from his retreating back.  
  
"You're next Vecter, be afraid, be very afraid" he laughed at something only he could see and hear and made his way slowly towards the transfiguration hall.  
  
Draco and Severus exchanged glances. Draco was the first to say something.  
  
"Shit. Reckon we're on the victim list?" Snape looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"You think we're not?" Draco paused.  
  
"It was a possibility, but now you mention it I think you might be right" Snape nodded.  
  
"You know Draco, you're very literate for someone your age; always having the perfect phrase for a situation, well done. I think I'll follow your example" he paused and shook his head "Shit"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Review please! 


	4. Potions with Lemon twist

Disclaimer: Not mine.  
  
A/N: Thankyou for your reviews.  
  
Chapter 4 – Potions with a lemon twist  
  
It wasn't his fault. It never was. But he got the detention anyway.  
  
He glared at Snape when the potions professor turned his back, quickly resetting his face into a blank mask of indifference as the man span back, evidently trying to catch him at something or other. He smirked as he noticed that Dean still hadn't been dismissed to the hospital wing yet, there were some perks about Snape always favouring the Slytherins after all! He quickly added the fire beetle legs to the cauldron, making sure that the temperature was right before lounging back and staring at the potion, deep in thought.  
  
"Potter!" he whipped around at the sound of his potion teachers voice.  
  
"Yes Professor, what can I do for you?" he wasn't surprised when Snape's eyes narrowed at him suspiciously. He could see the man's hands balling themselves into fists and glanced around the room. The whole class was watching him. He mentally rated what he could get away with and grinned.  
  
"What do you want Potter?" the class had seen their teachers lips move and the surprised expression that had flashed over Harry's face, but they didn't hear the words that Snape had spoken. They leaned forward eagerly; waiting for Harry's response, knowing there would be one and it was likely to be highly embarrassing and awkward for Snape. Harry grinned. The class grinned with him.  
  
"A lemon sir; I've run out of lemons. There is never enough lemons sir, never enough. Do you know why I like lemons professor?" he answered himself "I like lemons because there so bitter yet so sweet, they seem so insignificant, but really they represent so much and yet so little; they show us that good can be found in bad" he paused and all joking left his face "and that in bad there can be good. And they taste nice too, can't forget they taste nice sir. Yes, that's right, I'd like a lemon if you have one" he held out his hands, as if honestly expecting Snape to simply pull a lemon out his pockets and say in a joyful voice 'Here you are Harry! A lemon!' if that was what he was expecting (which is highly unlikely) then he was disappointed. After Snape had picked up his jaw from the ground he glared at Harry.  
  
"20 points from Gryffindor!" The Slytherins cheered and the Gryffindors glared at him. Harry grinned and play bowed towards the Slytherins blowing kisses from his hands as if he was thanking an audience, turning his back on his furious professor. Instead of watching him however, Snape's eyes had homed down onto his potion.  
  
A second before Snape could open his mouth to take more points or give another detention; Harry had turned around, grabbed the caterpillar hairs and chucked them into the potion, turning up the heat so that the cauldron bubbled ominously and just as quickly had taken it off the heat, putting it on a carefully placed board. Snape snapped his mouth shut and simply walked off, ignoring the perfect potion that Harry was bottling.  
  
The Slytherins and Gryffindor alike were staring a Harry as he grabbed his rucksack, the five potion vials filled with liquid and moved to the front of the room where Snape now stood.  
  
He placed one of the vials on the desk carefully, making sure that his name was marked and walked out of the classroom just as the bell rang around the castle. The students blinked and Snape inspected the potion carefully. Perfect. It was damn perfect.  
  
He didn't however notice the little picture of lemon that was drawn on the label. He wouldn't for quite a while, and by then, things would be very different.  
  
~*~  
  
It took a while for him to notice it, but eventually he did. It came to such a shock to him that he stopped dead in the middle of a busy Defence Against the Dark Arts corridor, causing Malfoy, who had been behind him to run straight into him. They both fell down in a tangle of limbs, effectively completely blocking the narrow hallway. Almost absently Harry grabbed his rucksack, stood up in one fluid movement that got most of the ladies thinking, apologised to Draco and continued walking along the passageway.  
  
Furious that he had been knocked to the ground and even angrier over the fact that Potter had apologised he followed.  
  
I will tell you here that following a person who hates you and doesn't really give a damn about what happens to you to a place you have no idea about is a bad idea at the best of times. Blend in magic, power and rivalry and it gets explosive. If Draco had been thinking clearly, he might have realised this.  
  
It turned out Harry wasn't going to the DADA class they had next, because he slowly, but surely made his way towards the library, occasionally bumping into things as he went. Draco smirked at that.  
  
Once inside Draco felt sure that Harry was going to wander over to a corner and sit down, pull out his book on beetles and start reading. This did not happen however, he shouldn't really have been surprised when Potter went over to a bookshelf, triggered a switch and walked through the doorway that appeared; Typical.  
  
Walking up to the same shelf he calmly pulled every book out one by one. It was, of course, the last one. As Draco saw it, sitting comfortable between Fog and how to see it and sports of the century: 679 he glared at it and addressed it in matter-of-fact voice.  
  
"You were trying to hide from me you stupid book! Never do that again" the book didn't do anything and Draco felt extremely stupid, which was not a common feat for the Malfoy heir. Glaring at the book and snorting at the cover, he pulled it and walked through the doorway that appeared.  
  
Before he had even taken five steps beyond the entrance the door slammed shut behind him and Draco began to remember his lessons of 'don't walk down strange passage ways unless I tell you to' he gulped unconsciously.  
  
Another five steps and he found himself being held up at wand point.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here Malfoy?" Draco frowned, and looked surprisingly sulky, although his captor did not see this.  
  
"I'm following you, duh" Harry growled and Draco shut up.  
  
There was a pause as Harry pushed Draco along the black passage before Harry sneezed.  
  
"Bless you"  
  
"Thankyou"  
  
"'K"  
  
"So, what's your name again? I mean you can't really be Draco Malfoy" It was done with such casualness that Draco was momentarily lost, and, had he been some impostor felt sure he actually would have told Potter as much. Still, it had been stupid saying 'bless you' in the first place. He played along.  
  
"Nuh, I'm Draco Malfoy alright, must admit, I'm beginning to think you might not be Harry Potter, I don't remember him seeking out dark corridors and exploring the dungeons"  
  
"We're not in the bloody dungeons Malfoy, we're on the eighth floor" Draco grinned and Harry growled as he realised what he had said.  
  
1 ~ Harry Potter 0 ~ Them 1 ~ Draco Malfoy  
  
"So... Nice hallway" Harry growled, all the while thinking that Malfoy must be under a cheerful charm or something similar, since when did Slytherins say 'nice hallway?'  
  
"Yes, very, I've had it redone. Used to be pink, but I liked black better, if you come back next week I might have changed it again, I'm thinking red..." Draco scoffed.  
  
"Red? Nah, wouldn't suit it, you need something that suits your personality... what about... green?"  
  
"Too stereotype. It's been done before"  
  
"Not here it hasn't!"  
  
"True... You might have a point"  
  
"It'd go with your eyes"  
  
"Maybe..."  
  
"Definitely"  
  
"But I don't like green"  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"In fact, I hate it"  
  
"Might be a problem..."  
  
"Worst colour to ever exist"  
  
"Bother..."  
  
"Despise the damn thing"  
  
"Mm, me too"  
  
"You hate green?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Wow, there is a similarity between us!"  
  
"Scary thought!"  
  
"You bet... We're here!" Wherever here was, Draco was not sure. They had emerged into a baby blue coloured room that had soft rays of light falling into it from a multitude of windows. There were several tables mostly all cluttered with papers and notes, some, Draco could see, were plans for pranks. He paused when he saw these, trying to see it there was anything planned for him.  
  
Harry, clearly seeing what he was thinking sniggered.  
  
"Nup, not one for you" he paused and a sly look came over his face "Yet" Draco gulped.  
  
"Nice place... Cosy" Harry paused.  
  
"What I'd like to know Malfoy, is why you were following me" Draco looked decidedly shifty.  
  
"Well, mainly, I was bored... and you weren't, and of course I was curious as to why you were bludging DADA, but apart from that I guess... instinct" Harry looked slightly surprised.  
  
"Instinct?"  
  
"Ok, not instinct. Boredom"  
  
"Ok, that I can sympathise with" Harry looked anything but sympathetic. Draco gulped again.  
  
"Wait... You said that I was missing DADA...?" Draco nodded.  
  
"Yup, you're-a-missing DADA"  
  
"CRAP!" He shot up from the slouched position he had taken in out of the pale blue arm chairs. Draco didn't move.  
  
"It's too late to go now, it'll be half over, just stay here and tell me about what you plan to do to the Gyffindors. I'm interested" Harry glared at him, his voice was so cold when he spoke that Draco shivered and decided that he should leave as soon as possible.  
  
"Why where you following me?" Draco did a double take.  
  
"I've told you already" Harry leaned forward angrily, all coldness was gone, pure anger replaced anything that had been there before.  
  
"You've told me a lie Malfoy. Do I look stupid? I can tell when you're not telling the truth you bastard! WHY WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" Draco flinched away from him, eyes wide with an unexplainable fear. He opened and closed his mouth a few times before answering.  
  
"Snape" Harry leant back in his chair; satisfied.  
  
"Bastard. He'll pay"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yay! Longest yet... I think. PLEASE REVIEW! Tell me what you think! 


	5. Snow Shell

Disclaimer: Not mine.

A/N: Thankyou for your reviews.

Chapter 5 – Snow Shell

And he did. Dearly.

Needless to say; he didn't have fun.

For Snape, we shall simply say, it was as if Christmas had come early. 

When Snape awoke the next morning, it was to find himself floating several feet above his bed, encased within a rather large and thick pink bubble that was steadily rising up, only to bump into the ceiling when it had no where else to go. As soon as he had attempted to stand up the bubble had wobbled precariously, having the effect of him sitting down quite quickly.

He gulped.

Potter.

He drew his wand, only to find himself grasping air. It seemed that if Potter decided to do something, he did it thoroughly. Snape felt a sliver of ice cold fear in his gut; what next…?

Snape, unlike most of the teachers would have thought had they been in his position (a few of them, in the future, would be) had no illusions that he would be able to 'burst the bubble' so to say. He stayed on the floor of his pink prison muttering absenities towards a certain green eyed Gryffindor.

Next you ask?

Next came Christmas. 

A very pink Christmas…

At first Snape thought that he was simply a bit cold, understandable really. It may have taken him about a minute to realise that he _was _cold, yes, but that was, understandably, because it was snowing. 

Snape blinked. 

Snow? How the hell had Potter managed to get snow in? Pink snow at that.

It wasn't over. Snape understood that. He sat and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

It seemed that Potter was good at making his victims stew.

Because that was just what Snape was doing. Stewing.

Stewing.

"Potter! Get on with it!" It is likely, that Harry, wherever he was, grinned in delight. He got on with it.

The next thing Snape was aware of was being in the middle of the great hall in his pink bubble blinking stupidly at all the students. They blinked right back. As soon as he realised where he was, his eyes flew over to the Gryffindor table, and, sure enough, the demure form of Harry Potter was sitting at the end of the table, green eyes met black and narrowed. Snape saw Potters lips move and got what he said; his heart sank and his own eyes widened.

_ 'Don't snoop, it's so very unbecoming'_

And so, the bubble popped.

Snape was not, as many people had previously assumed, the best company in is classes throughout the day. It seemed that Harry had known this would be the case and was no where in sight at the beginning or the end of the potions class, which had in fact saved quite a few points for Gryffindor. 

By the end of the day Gryffindor were down 95 points. Slytherin (significantly better off) had lost 15. Snape had taken 75 points from Hufflepuff and 10 from Ravenclaw. All in all no one was very happy with Harry Potter that night.

By 9.15, the Gryffindor common room had largely gone to sleep, only a few remained, waiting for Potter.

Fifteen minutes later a small boy, grinning from ear to ear, walked through the portrait hole. Black hair stuck up at odd angels and green eyes were focused on a small book entitled; _the lifecycle of a blade of grass _ they ate up the page as if there was not tomorrow. The Gryffindors stirred.

"Potter" he jumped, dropping to book. It fell to the ground with a soft _ *thump*_ (A/N: onomatopoeia) as his head shot up, as soon as he saw what was going on his hand shot into his pocket, withdrawing his wand. 

But he was not match for two angry seventh years.

"What were you thinking? Do you know how many house points were lost today?" Harry gulped and moved back for the portrait hole, seeing this Ron moved to block him.

"I'd stay where you are if I were you Potter" gulp.

"We thought we'd tell you exactly how many points were lost" deep breath.

"Thought you could give 'em back to us" release.

"A blow for every blow our honour received" shivers.

"Like this…" scream.

1 ~ Harry Potter

**_ 1 ~ Them_**

_1 ~ Draco Malfoy_

When Harry turned up for classes the next day, he was covered in purple bruises, had a two black eyes and several cuts covering his face, not to mention the fact that he was limping and his right arm, two fingers on his left hand and three ribs were broken.

When McGonagall had first seen him she had stood up, and walked straight out of the classroom, beckoning him to follow her.

He had.

"What has happed to you Mr Potter?" he frowned, and winced at the unexpected pain. He found that he couldn't meet her eyes.

"I fell over" McGonagall didn't say anything. He tried again.

"Ok, fine, a prank went wrong. It had some truly unexpected results. Expected results are illegal. The guide says so" this time he received a raised eyebrow and frowned fiercely; trying to think what he had said wrong. 

"Bugger"

1 ~ Harry Potter

**_ 1 ~ Them_**

_1 ~ Draco Malfoy_

**1 ~ Teachers**

"I'm waiting Mr Potter" he looked down to the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry, am I keeping you?" her eyes narrowed and her lips thinned. He licked his own nervously.

"Yes Mr Potter you are. If you could please tell me what is going on with you. First of all the Gryffindor girls, and yes I know that was you, then the Professor Snape incident and now this. _What is wrong with you?_" her voice was scathing, irritated and angry.

And suddenly Harry was furious.

"It's none of your business! Can't you just leave me ALONE! It's my life! Not yours! I can deal with it! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" and so, he turned tail and ran from his troubles. That, my readers, is a thing you should never, ever do.

~*~

"Go away!" Draco looked at the crying boy and raised an eyebrow, turning and completely ignoring the order he took in the dark blue room with scorn.

"Bit depressed aren't you?" Harry ignored him. 

"I heard about transfiguration. Not feeling a little guilty about bitting McGonagall's head off are you?" Harry snarled.

"GO AWAY!" Draco snorted.

"I don't think they heard you in Africa, Potter"

"Go away"

"Not bloody likely"

"Go away" 

"Look, Potter, I'm going to be honest with you, I don't really care about what you want to do. This time, I'm not following you for Snape; I'm simply following you because I want to. You've got me hooked. Your life is like a muggle soap opera; it's got intrigue, humour, mystery, baddies, goodies, and in the end, every one will live happily ever after" 

"You really think that?" Draco nodded immediately "Then you're even more screwed than I thought you were" Draco looked mildly offended before answering

"Welcome to the program Potter. This is a magical world. It's based on fairy tales, you honestly think that you're gonna loose and Voldemort will kill everyone and become king of a dark empire. We are fictional Potter. It's too bloody perfect; good wins, bad wins, but in the end, good it the victor. That's the way it is and will always be!"

"Bullshit, this is real life Malfoy, there is _ never _a 'Happy ever after'" Draco turned around and looked out a window, seeing the forest.

"Do you truly believe that?" Draco asked, curious. The answer surprised him; defeated and honest it almost broke his heart. 

"Yes, that's what I believe. When you've done what I've done and when you've seen what I've seen, there's nothing else you can hope for. Even that would seem too good"

~*~

A/N: Owww… Poor Harry…

Thanksyou my dear readers, all of you reviews are appreciated and welcomed, keep 'em coming! By the way, this will not be slash, like I said before, no real romantic interest unless you lot suggest it to me, and then I might do a vote… But whatever, it won't be slash. 

That's just about it me thinkls. Feeling very pissed off at the moment; being denied internet connection that may last the whole weekend, so if this isn't up by then, sorry. It wasn't me.

Imaginable **~**^**.**^**~**


	6. Discovering attributes of certain people

Disclaimer: Not mine

A/N: Thankyou for lovely reviews

**Chapter 6** – Discovering attributes of certain people

Detention, Harry decided, was not fun. He supposed that some detentions might have once had some superficial appeal that he had once found alluring, but he highly doubted it. And anyway, if they ever had, they certainly didn't now.

No. Harry didn't like detention. At all. 

It didn't help that he was in a foul mood. There were too many things going on that he simply didn't want to go on, and, to top it all off, he hadn't even found the time to test out his new theorem. He's named it the Potter Theorem and was determined to make it work. He just needed more time, in fact, any time would be good.

However, he was not the owner of a time-turner, and no one else he knew, whom he was on speaking terms with, had one. It looked as if he'd just have to sit it out. He glared at the suit of armour opposite him before tuning back to scrubbing the floor. 

Trust Snape. 

Trust bloody Snape.

He looked at his watch, an hour and forty-seven minutes to go. He continued scrubbing.

An hour and thirty-eight minutes to go…

An hour and thirty-two minutes to go…

An hour and twenty-six minutes to go…

He stopped and looked around the deserted corridor, wondering… There was no one there and he doubted there would be for a while. How often did people come down a secret corridor that wasn't even on the marauders map? How Snape ever found it was beyond him, but he had been told to clean it none the less. 

If he could just… he grabbed his wand from his pocket and twirled it around in supple fingers, battling inside as wether or not to do it. Eventually he came to a discission and cast a blanketing charm over the corridor. No one would be able to pick up any magic done in the corridor, now or in a hundred years. 

It was pure theory, he knew that, but he needed to find out if that theory might, somehow, be adopted to enable him to apparate and disapperate in Hogwarts, or, for that matter any where else there were anti-apparation wards. He knew that if he could, then he'd tell Dumbledore alone, and make sure Dumbledore told no one else. If it was possible, Harry Potter wanted to be the only one who could do it. 

He had waited and waited for the tingling in his mind to finally resume a proper and complete thought, and it had taken a while, but eventually it had come to him. He had, of course, had some other problems at the time; revenge on a slimy haired Potion Professors and the ever present mound of homework. So, he had set it aside, deciding instead to focus on other things. 

But now it was time to test it. To see if it would work. 

How many times had he been told he couldn't apparate in Hogwarts? How many people had simply assumed that _Hogwarts: A History _had to be right? Maybe, they might have figured out a way if they had thought outside of the square. But they hadn't and now, finally, it was his turn. 

And he was going to make it work.

The spell that had enabled him to project an image of himself into the headmaster's office had bypassed any shields completely, giving him free reign of the castle, to watch, listen, talk and be seen. When he had performed the spell he had noticed something off; and now he knew what it had been. A nagging told him 'well, aren't you going there? Don't you want to _be _in the office rather than just _looking? _I'll put you there' he was about to listen to a voice inside his head.

Harry Potter was doing the smartest thing since God decided to deign us with the internet. 

He was on the brink of a very, very good thing. 

He did not know, however, that he was being watched by two people. 

Draco and Severus exchanged looks. What was he doing now? 

"I should go and tell him to get on with scrubbing, but I want to know why he cast that blanketing spell, I'm a bit confused about tha – " he stopped as he suddenly realised that Harry Potter had disappeared. He frowned and looked from the empty air that had only seconds ago contained one Harry Potter to Draco Malfoy, who was besides him with his mouth open in surprise. 

"What happened?" Draco shook his head, coming out of his shock.

"As far as I can tell, he disapperated" Snape rolled his eyes and began to reply before Draco cut him off.

"And I know that you're not supposed to be able to do it, but this is, after all, Harry Potter that we're talking about" Snape nodded, conceding the point. No matter how much he liked to deny it, Harry Potter was no normal boy.

"Lets go to the headmasters office then, he might know what's going on" 

"Sure, lets go" they were confused. If Harry had been there he would have smirked in a very un-Gryffindorish way.

2 ~ Harry Potter

**_1 ~ Them_**

_1 ~ Draco Malfoy_

**1 ~ Teachers**

Albus Dumbledore was most surprised when one Harry Potter suddenly appeared in his office out of thin air. A wand was pointed towards the slowly materialising boy before the black haired teenager had even twitched. Harry smiled in appreciation. 

"Wow, you're quick" Dumbledore nodded, but didn't lower the wand. 

"So are you" Harry nodded his head at the compliment, he pocketed his wand and rose his hands to show he was unarmed. Dumbledore motioned for him to sit. 

"Now, who are you and why are you impersonating Harry Potter, how did you manage to get inside my office without my noticing the door open and why do you want to?" Harry looked at him stupidly; mind only just comprehending the questions that had been fired at him. 

"Uh… Sorry?" 

"Who are you?"

"Harry Potter"

"How did you get inside my office?"

"I disapparated in"

"Who are you?"

"You already asked me that" 

"Yes, and you didn't give me a truthful answer" Harry looked offended. 

"What? Of course I did! My name is Harry Potter, I disapperated in as an experiment and it worked, I wasn't really expecting it to, but I did. I'm meant to be in the middle of a detention for Snape, but I got bored and decided to try my theory out" he paused to gulp for breath and Dumbledore nodded for him to continue, his wand disappearing as if it had never existed. 

"Remember the other day when you were talking to Professor Vector?" Dumbledore frowned, remembering. 

"Yes, Roberto Vector, he has now left the school" Harry couldn't hide the small grin of satisfaction that slipped across his face, not that he wanted to. He nodded and continued. 

"Yeh, well, I sort of made a copy of myself appear? Well I thought, hey! If I can make a copy appear without touching the wards, maybe I can disapparate back! I only just got the chance to try and bingo! Here I am!" he finished waving his hands to signify that he certainly was sitting opposite Albus Dumbledore. 

Dumbledore beamed. 

"So I see Harry, so I see" Harry nodded, feeling extremely pleased with himself. Who wouldn't? He had just accomplished something Voldemort dreamed of every night; penetrating Hogwarts by simply disapperating inside. 

"So you believe I'm me now then?" Dumbledore nodded, a funny look crossing his face before he finally answered.

"It is not everyday the new Prefect materializes in your office, I must admit" Harry grinned before realising what Dumbledore had just said. 

"PREFECT!? YOU MADE _ME _PREFECT?" Dumbledore didn't say anything but his eyes confirmed.

Harry stood up. 

"Why'd you stand up?" Harry glared at the blond, wondering how much he had heard; did he know about the apperating?

"'Cose I couldn't sit down" Malfoy looked at him as if he was crazy and Harry supposed he would look the same if Malfoy was in his position.

"Huh? How the hell does that work, Potter?" Harry turned his glare to the potions professor, grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Well, when someone gets a bad shock they usually sit down. So, since I was already sitting down, I stood up instead" both Slytherins shook their heads in perfect sync, identical looks of sympathy on their pale faces.

Harry sat down.

"That was pretty cool, disapperating like that, I don't know how you did it, but it was pretty impressive" Draco's voice was a slow drawl that set Harry's teeth on edge. He shifted in his seat, wondering if the headmaster would be leaving the room any time soon. 

"Hmm, very impressive Potter" Harry couldn't take it any more. He apperated, leaving behind two very astonished Slytherins. 

"How did he _do _that?" Dumbledore smiled secretively. 

"That is Harry's secret, if he wished to tell you then I am sure he will" Draco nodded, mind already filling with ways to get the Gryffindor to let him in on the secret. He wouldn't describe them as friends, maybe acquittances, but if one thing was sure, it was that they were no longer enemies. Draco had to concentrate his energy's on Weasley for _that._

"Yes, of course, I'll try and convince him" Snape contemplated Draco for a second.

"Tell me if I can help in any way"

"I'm not going to tell you unless Potter says I can" Snape nodded, he had obviously expected no less from the young Malfoy heir.

"None the less, it would be prudent to accept my help. Even if Potter does allow me the secret to his success I don't think I shall want to know. I might, on later occasion, be an object for the Dark Lord's attentions and feel that even I would be unable to – resist – too long. But I understand that you might want to know more Draco" Dumbledore nodded in agreement and Draco shrugged.

"Yah, who wouldn't?" Snape allowed a small smile for the blond, and stood up, signifying that he was leaving. Draco followed his example. Just as they were at the door they turned back at Dumbledore's call.

"Be careful Draco, Mister Potter is, at this point in time, fragile, and yet while I fear for his safety I think it would be sensible to fear for your own as well. Be careful" Draco nodded and swept out, contemplating the headmaster's words. 

~*~

A/N: Yay! New chappie! Ok. I've got the disapperating thing down, next comes flying…


End file.
